


Dear Evan Hansen Oneshots

by GalaxyTrees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Seriously I need ideas, Treebros, galaxygals, oneshots, requests open, twobroschillininahottubfivefeetapartcausetheyrenotgay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: Just some one shots of our favorite DEH characters!!Requests please!!No incest though!!





	1. Soulmate AU: Ink

TreeBros:  
This is the soulmate AU where when you write on your skin it appears on your soulmates skin. 

 

"Jared." Said teen stopped drawing on my arm and looked up at me.  
"What?"  
"What are you drawing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Uhh..." He didn't get to finish his thought.  
"JARED!!! WOULD YOU STOP DRAWING DICKS!!"  
"Hey, it's funny! If your soulmate gets mad it's not on me!"  
"Jared, if they get mad, it's all in you!"  
Jared simply rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving me alone at the lunch table.  
Well, that's a nice thing to see in the middle of class.  
The black ink slowly started to form on my right hand. The writing was curvy, and slanted to the right.  
Sorry, that was my friend Jared. He's a jerk.  
I wrote everything out on a notepad first, checking to see if it was okay. Then drew the blue pen across my skin.  
Ya know, I've been having one of those days again. Maybe this is the day we meet?  
I could practically feel the hope in that one sentence.  
My soulmate and I aren't very close. In fact they only know two things.  
1\. I have severe social anxiety,  
And 2. We live in the same town.  
I hadn't told them anything in fear. I mean, here you have the one person that your destined to be with, but what if you don't make them happy? What if I'm not enough? My brain tells ma all the time that I'm worthless, I don't need anyone else too as well.  
But, as I looked around the cafeteria, at kids with rainbow marks in their skin, I realized that my mom was right.  
I was given this chance for a reason, I need to take it before it's too late.  
If you're up for it, meet me at the apple orchard at six o'clock.  
I loved the way they always spelled out simple things, but my mind was on another thing.  
Isn't that place closed down?  
That's kind of the point babe ;)  
Geez, I haven't even met them, and I think I'm hooked. Though it might be dangerous... whatever, as Jared says YOLO.  
——————————————-

I stood under an oak tree, admiring it when I heard foot steps approaching me.  
This is it Evan! You're finally going to meet your soulmate!!  
I turned around to be completely and utterly shocked.  
There, in all his school shooter glory, was Connor Murphy. The kid who used to be a big druggie, before he started talking to his soulmate. The kid who threw a printer and Mrs. G in the second grade, because he wasn't line leader that day. The kid who pushed me on the first day of school.  
"Evan? Evan Hansen?" Connor seems to be just as surprised as I was.  
But, I did have to admit, he looked very attractive without a scowl on his face.  
"Uhh, heh- yeah that's me!"  
"You're my soulmate?" He walked closer, until he was about three feet away from me.  
I took out a blue pen from my bag and wrote a simple word, as a test.  
Apparently.  
I watched in amazement as the blue ink grew on Connor's hand.  
"Well, this is a shock..." His Voice wasn't mean, or angry like it normally was. It was soft and sweet, like honey.  
"Are- are you upset?" I asked, hoping that my hands weren't sweating. But why should I worry about my hands sweating. Its not like my soulmate is my crush's Brother. Oh my god what if he told her! But I'd never have a chance if Connor is my soulmate. Oh my god-  
"No."  
"W-what?" I could feel the tears. Though, I couldn't remember if they were from sadness or happiness.  
I tackled Connor in a hug, before realizing that he was frozen in place.  
"Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! I over- overstepped my boundaries."  
He slowly took a breath.  
"It's okay. I guess I'm just not used to human contact." His eyes held so much sadness, that it made me sad looking at him.  
"I, uh. I have an idea." I said trying to change the mood.  
He let out a small hum and looked at me to continue.  
"I- I saw a small ice- ice cream place on my way here. Wanna get some?"  
A smile grew on his face before he took a black pen out of his pocket. Connor was notorious for doodling, from the amount of plants and stuff over the years that have been found on my arms and thighs, I would know.  
I would like that, Evan.


	2. If I Had Been There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @StormBerryMC   
> Kleinsen:  
> Jared gets called home from camp to find something that breaks his heart.   
> ♦Angst♦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried posting this earlier but my WIFI absolutely hates me...   
> Sorry if its bad im listening to music so im kinda distracted.  
> I kinda hoped that this was longer, but maybe thats just me...  
>  but hope you like it! ♥♥♥

“Jared!” I lifted my head at the sound of my name being called. I was currently sitting in the art hut attempting to make a dream catcher. I don’t know how the counselor made it look so easy.   
“Can you come with me?” I glanced at the people at my table and followed the cabin leader outside. She didn’t say anything, just motioned for me to get into her golf cart.   
After a while I couldn’t take it anymore. “Am I in trouble?”   
She sighed and gave me a look of pity. “No dear.”  
She wouldn’t say anything for the rest of the drive. Or when she led me to the admin lodge. Or when she had me sit in an empty conference room.   
After what seemed like forever she came back holding my cellphone. She handed it to me and told me to call my mom. Said something about how she’s going to explain everything.   
I was starting to get worried now. Had something happened? Was there an accident?   
I dialed my mom’s phone number with shaking hands.   
“Hello?”  
“Mom, its Jared. What’s going on?”  
She took a deep breath.   
“Honey, somethings happened.”  
“I gathered that. What is it?”  
“Evan is in the hospital.”   
Time seemed to still. I couldn’t breathe. I dropped the phone.   
Wha- what. No no no no no no no no no. What happened? Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.   
I picked up my phone and tried to talk. My throat was tight, tears were welling in my eyes.   
“Wha-“ I choacked. I couldn’t talk.   
“We don’t know. Mama is coming to pick you up. She should be there any minute. You can go back after you see him, but you don’t have to.”  
I managed to tell her that I wasn’t going back. After I hung up I ran all the way back to my cabin and packed up my stuff. Waiting for my Mama’s car was one of the most painful experiences ever.   
As soon as I saw the grey jeep I threw my bags in the back and was sitting in the passenger seat in under 10 seconds.   
The hour ride back into the city was like getting my arm sawed off. My feet seemed to move like sludge as I was walking into the hospital.   
I made my way to room 454 with a heavy stomach. I still didn’t know what had happened. Evan was in the fucking hospital.   
When I saw the room, my step faltered. How bad was it? I took a deep breath and walked in.   
Evan lay in a hospital bed, a bleak white cast on his arm. The tears wouldn’t stop as I walked up to the bed and sat next to it.   
“Jared?” he mumbled.   
“Yeah buddy. I’m here.” I grabbed his hand, fearing that if I didn’t he would disappear.   
“Jared. I think I’m high.”   
I managed a chuckle through the tears. “Ev, what happened?”  
Evan turned his head and squinted at me.   
“There was this tree. It was huge Jare. I thought that it was high enough. So, I climbed.”   
High enough? Does he mean-   
“It was so high. The sun was so bright and warm. I thought that I could stay up there for forever. But then I looked down. And I just. Let go.”  
A chocked gasp escaped my throat. A sob shook my body. My left hand covered my mouth.   
“I donno, I thought maybe it was high enough. Everythings too much. ‘s too much Jare.”  
I tightened my grip on his hand.   
“I am so sorry Evan.” I said through the tears.  
“Fr wha?”   
“I never knew you felt that way. Im your best friend. Im supposed to know. Im supposed to protect you. Not make you want to fucking kill yourself!”  
“Jared its okay. ‘s not your fault.”  
“its all my fault.”  
“Jared. This isn’t your fault. “  
“If I had been there- If I had been there for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't listened to The Lightning Thief: The Musical you so should. I read the books wayyy before it was made, but its so good guys.  
> I actually have a DEH PJO AU, do you guys think i should post it on here? i have to parts posted on my Wattpad, and i think it could make an entire fic of it if people would read it.   
> Just let me know. ♥♥♥


	3. Supernatural Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter Au no one asked for!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been having trouble writing again. Hope you guys like this piece of shit!!!

Supernatural Hunter Au:  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.   
Those were the only words running through Evan’s head as he ran from the monster chasing him. It had claws instead of fingernails, abnormally long teeth, and glowing eyes. Evan had never encountered a creature like this in the two years since his mother had disappeared.   
He was running in the woods of northern Michigan when he had stumbled upon a body ripped to shreds covered in snow white hair. He screamed for help, but he knew it was hopeless. No one was this far north this time of year.   
Soon he found the edge of the forest, where a road lay, barren of life. He thought he was going to make it when a sharp pain burst in his left calf. He looked back to see the creature’s horrid nails dragging him back into the tree line. Evan found himself slightly mad at himself, he was going to be killed and his body would never be found. Fun.   
But, fate must have been on his side. The creature suddenly let go of his leg and let out a sound that could mimic a scream. Two figures appeared from the trees, both seemed to be human.   
Evan tried to back up, but the excessive amounts of blood pouring from his leg made it sort of difficult.   
He tried to distract himself by watching what was happening above him. The two figures were fighting the monster, taking turns landing hits. They seemed to be moving in perfect unity, almost like a dance.   
It all ended when the taller of the two stabbed the creature in the heart with a silver dagger. The smaller ran over to Evan as he lay on the forest floor bleeding out.   
When it got closer, Evan could see that it was a girl, about his age, maybe even younger.   
She whispered a small fuck, and took off her flannel shirt, wrapping it around Evan’s leg. Evan let out a painful grunt at the contact but was grateful nonetheless.   
As the girl worked on trying to save his life, Evan saw the other person pour some sort of powder on the body of the creature. Then he lit a watch and threw it on the body.   
The area of the forest they were in was filled with a bright orange light. Evan could finally see the people somewhat clearly. The girl had long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was very pretty, wearing jeans and a few jackets. When the other person walked over he was stunned.   
They had to be siblings, he thought to himself. They both had freckles, wide eyes, and a grimace on their face. He was as attractive as his sister.   
“Hey,” the man said. “Can you tell me your name?” Evan just looked at his eyes. They were an icy blue color, but the left was half brown.   
“Hey!” He shook Evan’s shoulder. “No falling asleep. What’s your name?”   
“Evan.” He mumbled out, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his leg.   
“We need to get him to Alana and Jared.” The girls spoke. Her voice sounded heavenly.   
The next thing he knew, Evan was in someone’s arms being carried somewhere.   
“Where are we going?” He asked the person. Their body was unusually warm.  
“Somewhere safe. I promise.”   
|o0o|  
When Evan woke up he was on a ratty mattress. His leg hurt like hell, and he smelled of stale blood. He sat up to see four other people in the room. Two were the ones who saved him and the others he didn’t recognize.   
“Hey, sleeping beauty!” called the man who carried him.   
“Where am I?” he asked rubbing his head.   
“You’re in Kansas. You’ve been out a while.”  
“How long?” Evan asked with panic, trying to get up from the bed. The girl who bandaged his leg ran over and made him sit down.   
“Evan, stop.” She said. “You can’t get up! Your leg isn’t right.”   
“Why are you in such a hurry to get back?” asked a brunette. His eyes were similar to the other guys, but he wore think framed glasses. He was also considerably attractive.   
“There’s someone at home, that I need to take care of.” He said playing with the cloth tied around his wrist.   
The guy with the glasses raised his eyebrows and smirked. “What’s her name?”   
Evan looked up with a gleam in his eye. “Her name is Bonsai. She’s my dog.”   
The guy faltered while the other three people began laughing.   
“So, since you’re probably wondering, my name is Zoe.” Said the girl.   
She pointed to the glasses guy. “This is Jared.”  
Then she pointed to a dark-skinned girl, who was wearing her hair in a ponytail, “Alana.”  
Lastly, she pointed to her brother, “and this is Connor. My brother.”   
After a moment a thought passed Evan’s mind. “Wait,” he said looking between the siblings. “Are you the Murphys?”   
Connor smirked and nodded. “The two and only.”   
“You know of us?” Zoe questioned. “How?”   
“I’ve been looking for my mother for the past two years. She was a hunter but left the life. When she went missing I dropped everything to find her. Her and Bonsai are all I have.”   
“What was her name?” Alana asked, gently putting her hand on Evan’s shoulder.   
“Her name is Heidi Hansen.”   
The was a clang and then silence. Evan looked at Jared, who had dropped his pop can.   
“Your mother is Heidi Hansen?” Zoe asked slowly.   
“Uh…yes?” Evan didn’t understand the confusion. “What’s wrong.”  
The group of teens shared a look. “Heidi Hansen is the greatest hunter the US has ever known.” Connor spoke slowly.   
Evan’s face faltered.   
“Evan you’ve been on the run for how long?” Alana asked.   
“Two years.”  
“And you’ve had no formal training?”  
“Uh-Nope.”  
“Holy shit. Hunting runs through his blood!” Connor yelled, running a hand through his shoulder length hair.   
“You’re a fucking legacy! Is it true your mom is part of the Men of Letters?”   
“The Men of Letters? Yeah. Technically so am I. I know where the base is. My mom showed me. I just thought that they were stories.”  
The others kept at it with the questions. Until Evan decided that he wanted to know stuff himself.   
“What about you guy? You are the Legendary Murphys after all.”  
Connor and Zoe glanced at each other. “Well, we were trained at a young age. We’ve both tried to leave, but its not as easy as it seems. We became a team after our parents were killed by a Yellow- Eyed demon.”  
“Oh. Im sorry. Speaking of which, what was the thing that attacked me?”   
“It was a Wendigo.” Connor said grabbing two pops from a box. “Rooky move running from it, by the way.”   
“So,” Evan asked taking a pop from Connor. “Can you help me find my mom?”


	4. Drum Major/Football Player Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TreeBros Au where Connor and Zoe are Drum Majors and Evan is on the football team

“And that was your WestWood High Leopards Cheer team! Now for the half time show, brought to you by this year’s Leopard Marching band!”   
The announcer’s voice was deafening as he announced the marching band’s arrival. Connor watched as the band got in set one and climbed JARVIS. He took a deep breath and glanced to Zoe, his sister. She was standing on the 50, staring straight ahead. Connor let go of this breath and began conducting.   
This was his senior year, and even though the main concern was the football players and cheerleaders, there were people here to see the WestWood High Marching Band, and as senior drum major, Connor was the center of criticism.   
As quickly as it started it was time for the switch. Connor tried to be as smooth as possible getting his horn and making his way onto the field.   
Two songs and a standing ovation later Connor was standing under the bleachers taking off his shako trying to get water.   
“Great job bro!” Zoe said patting her brother on the back, smiling like a banshee. “I think this year is the best show in, like, a decade. All thanks to our senior drum major!”   
“Oh please!” Connor said laughing loudly. “This wasn’t me. This was you guys!” he yelled to the rest of the band. There was a loud cheer from the huge group, which only made Connor smile more.   
“Let’s go, I wanna watch the game!” Zoe said letting Connor grab his water bottle then physically dragging him to the stands.   
“And Hansen with another touchdown! This guy is on fire tonight!” The announcer’s voice boomed through the stadium full of cheers. Connor looked to the field and started cheering.   
“That’s your boyfriend!” Zoe yelled to Connor elbowing him in the ribs. Connor laughed and shoved his little sister with his shoulder.   
“C’mon Zo! HE is so out of my league! Look at him! The high school football star never falls for the drum major! It’s against the laws of high school!”  
“We’ll see about that!” She said waving to Alana, the girl that she has had a crush on since 7th grade.   
“Well that’s not ominous!”   
|o0o|  
“That was a great show, Connor, right?”   
Connor spun around to see Evan Hansen standing behind him, still in his football stuff.   
“Uh- oh me? Um. Yeah...” He stuttered fumbling with his plume, the cobalt blue feathers shifting in the wind.   
“I’m Evan.” He said moving his helmet to shake Connor’s hand.   
“I- I know.” Connor said before he could stop himself.   
“You know?” Evan said tilting his head.   
“Oh, um. Its just- I come to all of the home games. Ya know. Drum Major. Kind of have to do.”  
“Oh right.” Evan said scratching the back of his neck.   
“So, I was gonna go hang out with Jared and Alana, do you and Zoe want to join?” Evan asked, shifting from foot to foot.   
Connor frowned a little. “Zoe?” He knew it. Evan probably liked his sister. Everyone liked Zoe better thn him. No one likes the weird stoner kid in band.   
“Oh, yeha. Alana has this major crush on her, its funny actually. Shit- I shouldn’t have said that. Don’t tell anyone okay!”   
The worry in Connor’s chest was squashed by Evan’s slip. “Promise.”   
The smile on Evan’s face made Connor want to kiss him on the spot.   
“Ill meet you in the parking lot. Okay?” Connor nodded and went to change from his blue and black uniform.   
|o0o|  
“and he actually took a bite of it!”   
The five teens were laughing their asses off in a small diner somewhere at the edge of town.   
“Kleiman you’re insane!” Zoe laughed leaning into Alana.   
Connor and Evan were sitting next to each other in the booth, while Zoe and Alana sat opposite to them. Jared was standing at the end. He had stated to leave, to get home before curfew, when Evan started to tell the story of when Jared was dared to eat a bath bomb in a game of truth or dare.   
“Whatever jackasses. I gotta get home. I’ll see you tomorrow guys!” He said flipping off the table as he walked out the door.   
“Oh shit!” Alana said suddenly. She looked up from her phone cringing. “I need to get home! My dads are gonna kill me!”   
“Ill give you a ride.” Zoe said jumping on the opportunity to spend time with Alana.   
“Um, Evan can you give Connor a ride?” Evan almost chocked on his milkshake.   
“Uh- I mean- I guess.” He said coughing. There was a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.   
“Thanks!”   
And then they were gone.   
“so..” Evan started. They had left the diner a few minutes ago, and Connor’s house was all the way across town.   
“This is awkward.” Connor stated nonchalantly.   
“Really?” Evan laughed and turned one the radio.   
Connor started flipping through channels until he heard a tune that was full of nostalgia.   
“I didn’t take you for a country guy.” Evan said turning onto Connor’s street. Zoe’s car wasn’t in the driveway, which means her and Alana were probably making out somewhere.   
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Connor said unbuckling and turning to face Evan.   
“There is one thing I know.” Evan said blushing.   
“And what would that be?” Connor asked resting his head on his hand, with a small smirk.   
“I want to go out again. But, this time, just you and me.”   
Connor’s smirk was wiped off his face.   
“Uh, yeah. That sounds like a lot of fun. Um here.” Connor grabbed a sharpie and Evan’s left arm. In giant writing he scrawled; Connor: XXX-XXX-XXXX ;D   
Evan blushed again, but smiled and waved as Connor walked into his house.   
That night as he was getting ready for bed Connor recived a text.   
Unknown Number: How does a movie sound tomorrow night?  
Unknown Number: This is Evan btw.   
Connor changed the contact name and flopped onto his bed.  
Connor: Sounds prfect se you then :]   
Evan♥: G’night!  
Connor: night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while


	5. Neighbors Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treebros (Connor/Evan) 
> 
> im sorry this took me so long to update. this chapter was prewritten. but im getting to the requests i swear.   
> just- im sorry im really bad at this.   
> enjoy i guess?

TreeBros 

 

"Connor!" Zoe yelled from her bedroom. "Go get the glitter from the car!"

Connor sighed and set down the paint brushes he was washing. Connor was helping his sister Zoe paint her new room. She had just graduated from high school and needed a place to stay near the university. Well, Connor just happened to have an apartment near the college, and is roommate just moved out.

Connor glanced at his sister. Zoe was standing in the doorway to her room, wearing a tank top, and jean shorts covered in pink paint. "Please?" She asked, pointing to the door with a paint roller.

He sighed again and started down to the parking lot, three stories down. The apartment complex was a popular place for students to live for the school year, so there was a multitude of people taking boxes out of cars and walking around the property.

The 90 degree weather was not helping either. After he walked down and back up three flights of stairs, Connor was basically exhausted.

When he got to his apartment a person walking opposite to him must have bumped him or something because next thing he knew he was on the ground with another person, covered in glitter.

"Are you okay?" The other person asked when Connor made no attempt to get off the glitter infested carpet.

Connor opened his eyes to see a very attractive blond haired blue-eyed man staring back at him. Connor took a deep breath and nodded, sitting up.

He got up fully and looked at the other man, then looked around the hallway.

"Jesus Christ I'm sorry." He said exasperated. This was not his week. On Monday he had gotten into a fight with his dad, on Wednesday the shelter he was hoping to adopt from called and said the cat he wanted had died, and now this.

"No its fine. I like glitter. Though I don't think I've ever seen this much in one place." His laugh made Connor want to forget his worries.

"Well," Connor said taking a dramatic step back, laughing. "I think the look suits you. I'm Connor, I live in 13B with my sister." He said picking up the broken glitter box.

"Evan," Said the blond. "I'm moving into 14A."

"Well, I guess we're neighbors then. Great first impression." Connor said chuckling.

"Connor what is taking so- Holy Hell." Zoe said walking out into the hallway. "It looks like pride puked in here. What happened?" She glanced at the two boys, both helplessly covered in glitter, who just shrugged.

"I guess we bumped into each other." Connor sighed leaning on a wall.

"Well, I feel terrible for this." Evan said adjusting his bag strap. "Do you guys need any help?"

Connor was about to decline when Zoe spoke up. "Can you paint?"

Evan nodded, "I've done it before."

Satisfied with the answer Zoe took him by the hand and left Connor to bring out the vacuum and clean up the glitter.

But let's just say that, that wasn't the last time Evan spent in that apartment.


	6. 6. He Chose Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 times Jared was there for Evan, and the 1 time he wasn't. 
> 
> Requested by: @alicorniansheepyllama

1st grade. Evan sat in the field next to the playground. He picked at the grass silently. Around him kids were running and laughing. Evan didn’t know why no one wanted to play with him. He didn’t know why he was alone. He was about to cry when a shadow appeared over him.   
He looked up to see a boy with messy brown hair and glasses.   
“Hi! Do you wanna play with me?” They boy asked. His two front teeth were missing.   
“Sure! My name is Evan.” The boy sat next to Evan in the grass.   
“my name is Jared. Wanna be best friends?”   
“Yeah!” Evan said with a laugh.   
“Tag!” Jared yelled, tapped Evan’s shoulder. Evan smiled and raced after his friend.   
2nd grade. Valentine’s Day. Evan hated Valentine’s Day. This year he only got four valentines’.   
“Hey, how many did you get?” his friend Jared asked sitting next to him. “I got one from like everyone!”   
“I only got four.” Evan sad sadly. He looked at his desk. Jared’s face fell. He looked from his full paper bag to Evan’s empty. He was about to say ‘sorry’ when a new idea popped into his head.   
“Hey!” Evan glanced up slowly. “How about we share mine? You deserve more!”   
Jared dumped out his bag and started sorting the candy. Evan smiled, now happier. Maybe Valentine’s day isn’t that bad.   
3rd grade. “My dad is a dentist!” Sarah said to the teacher.   
“Connor, what about yours?” Mrs. Green asked the boy. He looked up with a smile.   
“I think he’s a Lawyer.”   
The teacher went around asking the kids who raised their hands about their fathers. They had been talking about holidays in class when someone mentioned the June Holiday.   
“Hey.” Jared whispered to Evan.   
Evan didn’t like this conversation. His dad left in a truck a few months ago and still hasn’t come back. He didn’t know why he left or when he was supposed to come back. His mom can’t talk about him without tearing up.   
Evan looked at Jared. He handed Evan a folded-up note.   
Evan opened the paper, a tad bit confused.   
‘Your my best freind and my dad said you could come over whenever. ♥’   
Evan looked up and smiled at Jared. He always found a way to cheer Evan up.   
4th Grade. Evan was putting his books in his locker when someone spoke behind him.   
“You’re Evan, right?” Evan turned around to see a fifth grader towering over him.   
“Uh, yes.” He answered softly.   
“Aren’t you the kid who couldn’t do the problem in math?”   
“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“My brother is in your grade. He said you were stupid? Are you? Stupid?”   
Evan couldn’t answer. No one has ever asked him that question before. No one has ever talked to him like this before.   
“Dude. Leave him alone.” Jared appeared next to Evan and the bully.  
“Why? What are you gonna do about it Kleinman?”  
“I’ll tell Sarah that you like her.” Jared said crossing his arms.   
The bully’s face paled and he walked away, shooting one last glare to Evan.   
“Are you okay?” Jared asked once the fifth grader was gone.   
“Yeah. Thanks Jared.”   
“No problem. Now, lets go to lunch, its taco day.”  
5th grade.   
“Evan Hansen?” The teacher called Evan’s name, it was his turn to present his project. Jared looked around, Evan wasn’t in the room.   
Worry flooded Jared as he raised his hand. “Can I go to the bathroom?” He asked.   
“Sure. For now, Kylie Hilling, you can go.”  
Jared walked out of the room and rushed to the bathroom. Evan was standing at the sink, frozen.   
“Evan?” Jared asked walking towards the blond. “Are you okay, buddy?”   
Evan didn’t answer. He couldn’t. His brain was moving through sludge, nothing made sense.   
“I’m going to touch you now.” Jared said cautiously. Heidi had given Jared a long talk after Evan was diagnosed with Anxiety. She told him how to help, what to do during a panic attack.   
“Just breathe. In and out. There’s nothing here to other you.” Jared soothed leading Evan to the wall.   
A few minutes later Evan could talk again.  
“Thank you, Jared.”  
“Of course. I’m your best friend. Its my job.”   
6th Grade. Evan sat at a lunch table waiting for Jared. They were supposed to meet up and talk about their day, seeing as though they didn’t share many classes.   
It was the first day of middle school and Evan just wanted it to end. He just wanted to talk to Jared.   
He saw Jared walking towards his table, carrying his blue tray.   
“Yo, Kleinman!” Someone called from the other side of the cafeteria.   
Jared glanced over at the person and waved. He then glanced at Evan. He had a choice. Sit with the baseball players or sit with Evan.   
10 seconds later Jared was walking towards the baseball player’s table, leaving Evan stunned and alone.   
Jared had a choice, and he chose wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, im actually pretty proud of this. please enjoy ♥


	7. Rainbow Cotton Candy and Ferris Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Zoe attend the Summer Fair. Fluff 
> 
> Requested by: @YWBFound

“Wow.” Evan said, his step faltering. He and Zoe had just arrived at the summer fair. There were roller-coaster, games, shitty carnival food, and so many people.   
“I know right!” Zoe had a smile plastered on her face. Just seeing it made Evan’s heart melt.   
“What do you want to do first?” He asked taking her hand in his. Mostly so they wouldn’t lose each other as they walked.   
“Let’s play some games!” Zoe dragged Evan over to the ring toss.   
When Zoe approached Evan with a flyer for the fair he wanted to say no. he really did. But, seeing that sparkle in her eyes and the way she was bouncing with excitement, well, he couldn’t say no to that.   
They both got three rings. Evan failed miserably, missing all the bottles. Zoe, however, made every shot.   
The clerk handed Zoe a giant pale blue shark with a small smile.   
“I suppose that’s for me?” Evan asked, already knowing her answer.   
“What? Hell no! I worked hard for Christopher.”   
“Christopher?” Evan asked leading them around the path.   
“I like the name, okay?” A small smile tugged at Zoe’s lips.   
They ended up playing a few more games, not taking any prizes considering Christopher’s size.   
“Now what?” Evan asked. The number of people was decreasing the later it got, making the lines and Evan’s anxiety smaller.   
“Food?”   
“Is that a good idea?” He asked. he knew that she wanted to go on some roller-coasters. But he didn’t know how he felt about the idea.   
“Let’s get something small.” She led him, by the hand, to the food area. There were food trucks and stands overflowing with overpriced junk food. As they passed he saw Zoe scrunch her nose and mutter something about ‘grease being inedible’.   
Then, Zoe let out a gasp and started running, dragging a confused Evan behind her.   
“Cotton Candy?” He asked.   
Zoe was standing in awe of the amount of choices.   
“Just pick one, Zo.” Evan said trying not to laugh. He doesn’t remember the last time he saw his girlfriend so childlike.   
“Can I have rainbow?” she asked the man.   
He gave her a bright smile, then in a thick Scottish accent said, “O’ course, miss.”   
Evan stood behind Zoe, watching the man spin the cotton candy around into a beautiful rainbow. It was mesmerizing, almost. Evan could see why Zoe liked it so much.   
The Scottish man handed the candy to Zoe and accepted Evan’s five-dollar bill.   
“Keep the change.” Zoe said, so Evan didn’t have to talk. He loved how she understood him and his anxiety.   
They walked to a table in the middle of the food ring and sat down. Evan tried to reach for the cotton candy, but Zoe pulled it from his reach.   
“We need pictures! I have to have pictures of today. I want to remember this forever.”   
That’s another thing he loved about her. She took so many pictures. Zoe said that it’s because she loves documenting things. Evan knew that wasn’t the real reason, but he knew that it wasn’t a lie.   
“I’m never going to look back in my life and wish that I didn’t take so many pictures.” She had once said to him.   
After a few pictures of the candy, Evan, Evan with the Candy, Evan and her, and them with the candy, she put her phone away.   
“I want to do a ride.” She said popping a wad into her mouth.   
Evan looked down at the poorly painted picnic table. He didn’t know how to tell her that he didn’t want to go on a ride. Definingly not a roller-coaster.   
“There’s the wooden one, but that’s probably closed because its sunset. Oh my, Evan look at how pretty the sky is. Anyway, I don’t want to go on the drop tower because those scare the shit out of me. Maybe the pirate ship one? Ya know the- hey. Evan, Babe, you okay?”  
Evan looked up startled. “i- i- um. I don’t really…” he trailed off. Evan didn’t want to disappoint her. He loved seeing Zoe this happy and didn’t want to ruin it. What would she think if he said that he didn’t want to go on a ride? Would she laugh? Would she break up with him? What if she broke up with him to find someone who could do the stuff she wanted? What if-  
“Evan, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Do you want to go on the roller-coaster?”   
Evan glanced at her. Zoe had her hands on his shoulders, she tried to find his eye. She wasn’t going to let him think anything but the truth.   
He slowly shook his head, expecting the worst.   
“Okay, no rides.”   
Oh.   
“Wait, no, I don’t-“ He bit his lip. What is she going to think?  
“You don’t what?” Zoe asked softly taking his hands in her own.   
Evan took a deep breath, and spit out the words.   
“I don’t want you to be mad at me, but I don’t want to go on the big rides because I’ve been on one and they terrify me. But you want to go on one bu-“   
“Hey, hey, hey.” Zo soothed scooting closer to him and placing her hand on his left cheek.   
Evan stopped talking and leaned into her touch. How did she have this effect, all the time?  
“Why don’t we do something you’ve done before? Like, the Ferris wheel?”   
Evan nodded and after a few minutes of just breathing, they were off.   
Finding the Ferris wheel wasn’t hard. It was dark, and the rainbow lights shone like a Broadway sign.   
They paid and got in their car. It was almost 9;30, and most everyone had left by now.   
Zoe leaned against Evan’s side, feeling completely at peace with everything.   
Once they got to the top the car stopped.   
Zoe looked up at Evan, her eyes reflecting the rainbow lights.   
“I love you.” Evan sighed.   
“I love you too.” She answered leaning in.   
Evan kissed Zoe, at the top of the Ferris wheel, during the summer fair. It was so cliché, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought that you guys would like it if i updated more often, so here we go. 2nd night in a row. lets see how far we can get!   
> like always, thanks for reading!  
> Please leave Comments and Kudos♥
> 
> -Silver♠


	8. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Kleinsen   
> Requested by: @Spaghetti_helps_the_Upsetti 
> 
> I'm so sorry this too me so freaking long. It's short but sweet.   
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Evan.”   
Evan looked up from his book to see Jared leaning in his bedroom doorway.   
“Hey, i didn’t hear you come in.” He replied, marking his page and setting the book down.   
“That’s because you get too absorbed in dead trees to listen to the real world.”  
Evan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.   
“Can i help you? Or, did you just come over to criticize?”   
“I thought that you were reading so i came to give you a break. Take a walk or something.”  
Evan smiled and stood up.   
“You know me too well.”   
“What are boyfriends for?”   
The pair joined hands are started walking to the park that was near Evan’s house.   
Evan frowned at the dark clouds in the distance but didn’t mention it.   
Jared was listening to Evan telling him about his book when a raindrop hit his nose.   
“Shit.” Was all he could say before the sky opened up.   
Evan scrambled for a moment to try to hide before accepting his fate. He let out a sigh and hung his head.  
“What’s wrong babe?” Jared asked, squeezing his hand slightly.   
“Nothing, nothing. I just- our walk is ruined.”   
“Hey, hey.” Jared said pushing Evan’s head back up to look at him.   
“It’s not ruined. It’s not even that cold. Gotta love New York summers.”  
“Yeah, i guess. But, what are we supposed to do in the rain?” Evan asked looking towards the sky.   
Jared took a few seconds to admire his boyfriend. Messy blonde hair, wide blue eyes, soaked grey shirt.   
And idea struck him like lighting and he smiled. Taking Evan’s other hand he started to sway them both.   
“What are you doing?” Evan asked amused.   
“Cause all of me, loves all of you.” Jared sang softly.   
Evan’s face flushed and he chuckled awkwardly.   
“Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections.” Jared continued, brushing some sopping wet hair from Evan’s face.  
“I love you, so much.” Evan whispered in Jared’s ear. Evn pulled Jared into a hug and sighed deeply.   
“I don’t deserve you.”   
“Bullshit.” Jared said pulling away and cupping Evan’s right cheek. “You deserve the world.”   
Evan buiried his face in Jared’s shoulder.   
“Let’s go home. You seemed pretty excited about that book, you should finish it. Besides, there’s this one i saw on your self that looked good.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	9. Only On a Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Jalana   
> Jared hands Alana a sealed envelope.   
> "Don't open this until you've had a horrible day." He says.  
> Two years later, on a bad day, Alana finds the envelope. 
> 
> Requested by: @Spaghetti_helps_the_Upsetti

“Here.” Jared said handing Alana a puffy envelope. 

“What’s this?” She asked going to open it.    
“Don’t.” Jared said stopping her hand. “Open it when you’ve had a really bad day.” 

He said before they were pulled into a picture for the yearbook. It was their last day of Senior year, 

Two years later Alana is pacing around her room. Her week has been sent from hell. Her boss was being a complete ass, she and Zoe were in some dumb argument, and her older sister is really sick. 

She was on the verge of tears when she flopped on her bed and let out a scream. 

“Why are things so complicated?” She yelled to her ceiling. 

“Stupid job, stupid school, stupid everything.” 

She got up to work on some homework. She plopped into her desk chair and took a deep breath. 

“You can do this, Beck. You got this.” 

She started to work when ten minutes in she couldn’t find a highlighter. 

“How do you have no highlighters?” She asked herself, tearing through drawer after drawer. 

She found her way into her closet where a few boxes sat on the shelf near the ceiling. 

One by one she looked through them, 

Nothing.

She was really regretting getting up this morning at this point. 

She tugged at the last box and it came tumbling to the floor. 

“Of course.” She deadpanned and fell to the floor, landing on her butt. She pushed up her glasses and started picking up the mess. 

Alana stopped when she saw a puffy envelope with her name written on it in chicken scratch, 

“What is this?” She asked herself sitting back and tearing it open. 

A handful of pictures and a note were inside. 

The first dew pictures were of Alana and Zoe, before they officially started dating. She gasped when she realized she had never seen the pictures before. They were candids. She didn’t even know someone had thought to take them. 

Next were some with Alana and Evan. Some were on walks, in a movie theater, just doing normal teenage stuff. 

Then there were the ones with Jared. They were all silly and had everyone smiling like crazy. 

She picked up the note and began reading. 

_ Dear Alana,  _

_ Today is the last day of senior year. seems like only yesterday we became friends. I (hopefully) told you to only open this up when you’ve had a really bad day.  _

_ So, you must be in a shitty mood, if you’re reading this.  _

_ I don’t know how long it’s been, but i hope we’re still friends.  _

_ I also hope that you and Zoe are still, like, madly in love, or this is gonna be kinda awkward.  _

_ Anyway, i hope this helps. Just a message to say how much i love you.  _

_ You’re like a sister to me, and i couldn’t ask for anyone better.  _

_ Remember that i love you and always will. You are important, and caring, and amazing, and a pain in my ass.  _

_ But, how could i love you if you weren’t.  _

_ Hope this helps!  _

_ The Insanely Cool, _

_ -Jared Kleinman ♥ _

Alana didn’t even know she was crying until a drop landed on the page. 

She walked out of the closet and picked up her phone, still clutching the page. 

“Hello?” Jared asked once he picked up.

“You’re a sap, you know that?” 

He laughed and Alana could practically feel his smile. “So, you opened the letter. What’s up?” 


	10. I Guess Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe finds Evan after his "fall". 
> 
> This is really fluffy. 
> 
> Requested by: @NoItsBecky_127

Zoe was walking. She didn’t know where, but that didn’t stop her.   
Her parents were fighting again and Connor was doing god knows what. So, she was walking. To get away from all the noise. From the heavy air of that stupid house.   
She was walking the trails of Elison State park and wishing she hadn’t worn her converse when she saw something in the distance.   
It looked like someone lying on the ground, under a giant oak tree. She carefully made her way to the person. They weren’t moving at it worried her, Then again, they could be asleep, and then it would be embarrassing if she woke them up.   
She was about 5 yards away when the person groaned and shuffled. He had blonde hair and was wearing a pine green polo.   
“Must be a park ranger.” She whispered to herself.   
Zoe looked around, for something, anything. Maybe someone was nearby. But, just her luck, there wasn’t a single person in sight.   
“Hey.” Zoe said walking closer to the boy. “Are you okay?”   
The boy groaned again and tried to sit up.   
“Hey, hey, hey.” she said rushing to help him. She got him leaning against the tree before she leaned back.   
“What happened dude?” She asked again.   
“I- I don’t know.” He said, wincing. His breath was ragged and tears were forming in his eyes.   
“Well,” she looked over him for some sign of physical injury. He was clutching his left arm close to his chest, and it was bruising. “I think your arm is broken. I’m going to call an ambulance.”   
“No!” He suddenly grabbing her hand. She dropped her phone in surprise.   
“Why?” She whispered sitting next to him.  
“They- To much money.”   
“You need to get to a hospital!” She protested.   
“No ambulances.” He said, and from his tone she knew it was final.   
“Fine, fine.” she sat back for a moment. He’s kinda cute, she thought to herself.   
“Okay, get up.” Zoe said making up her mind,   
“What?” he asked weakly.   
“Get up. You need to get to a hospital and you won’t let me call an ambulance so i’ll take you.”   
“You don’t have to.” He said looking up in surprise.   
“Just shut up and let me help you.”   
Evan let Zoe pull him up and lead him to her car.   
“The hospital is only about 10 minutes from here, so sit tight.”   
The ride was silent and Zoe wished she could have done more. Every now and then Evan would groan or wince and everytime Zoe just wanted to reach over and take his hand.   
Seeing innocent people in pain made her heart hurt.   
Once they got there she lead him in and they took a seat in the waiting room. A broken arm wasn’t in need of immediate attention, the nurse had said, it’s not a compound break.   
“I’m Evan.” He said after minutes of silence. “Just thought- that you should, uh, know.”  
“I’m Zoe. You’re a senior right?” She asked, the blonde boy looked familiar.   
“Yeah. And you’re a junior. And you have purple in your hair.”   
“Indigo.” She corrected glancing at the streaks in her hair. “You seem loopy. Are you okay?”   
This time she did take his hand, trying to gather his attention.   
“Probably high on pain or whatever the saying is.”   
“Drunk on pain?” She asked with a small smile.   
“Yeah! That.” Evan smiled and Zoe felt her heart flutter. He was getting cuter by the minute.   
“Hansen, Evan?” A nurse called. Zoe helped Evan stand up and lead him to a bed.  
Two hours later Zoe was sitting with Evan admiring his pure white cast.   
“I guess my arm was broken.” He giggled.   
“Oh, you are so high right now.” She laughed. Evan was okay, high on pain meds and giggley as hell, but okay.   
“Can i sign it?” She asked.   
Evan’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Yeah!”   
She got a purple sharpie from the nurse’s desk and wrote her name in pretty cursive. Which is impressive, because if you’ve ever signed a cast, they aren't really made to be written on.   
She doodled some stars before capping the marker and admiring her work.   
“You’re a great person, Zoe.” Evan said.   
Zoe looked up and saw Evan staring at her. She blushed and looked down.   
“Nah, I’m really not.” She tried to brush off the compliment.   
“Would i lie to my new friend?”   
“I guess not, Evan. I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few stories on Wattpad, and they aren’t really circulating, so I wanted to see what would happen if I posted them here. So I posted my other work, Sparks Fly, as a test. Since it’s been doing so well already, I decided to post this to.  
> So...uh. I hope you enjoy! ❤️


End file.
